davideddingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters in the "Garion" novels
The Belgariad and The Malloreon are a two-part fantasy epic written by David Eddings. This is a list of the major characters that appear in both parts of the story. (For a list of the races in the series, see Races in the "Garion" novels.) Note: All of the statements (deceased, married) are written from the current information by the end of the series. Heroes of the Prophecy of Light Note: These characters are the main protagonists to the story, arranged in order of first appearance. There are many other minor and supporting protagonists, including some royalty. Antagonists (Champions of the Prophecy of the Dark) *Asharak, (Real name is Chamdar, deceased). A Murgo Grolim and disciple of Ctuchik. Killer of Garion's parents. *Ctuchik, (deceased) disciple and high priest of Torak. Resides at Rak Cthol in Cthol Murgos. *Zedar (Formerly known as Belzedar) disciple of Torak, but formerly a disciple of Aldur. For the change in his allegiance, Zedar is also called the Apostate. *Urvon, (deceased) disciple of Torak. *Zandramas, (Deceased) Grolim Priestess of Torak. Stole Belgarion and Ce'Nedra's son, Geran. She is the Child of Dark in the Malloreon. *Torak (deceased) One-Eye, the Dragon God of Angarak. One of the seven deities who created the world. Torak prefers to be called Kal Torak ("Kal" meaning "King and God"). Minor Antagonists *Brill, (Real name is Kordoch, deceased). A Dagashi assassin charged with disrupting Garion's quest. *Jarvik (deceased), a Cherek conspirator seduced by red Murgo gold *Nachak (deceased), the late Murgo ambassador to Arendia in the Queen of Sorcery *Y'diss (assumed deceased), the Nyissan steward of Count Dravor in the service of Queen Salmissra, attempted to capture Garion and his party in the Queen of Sorcery *Salmissra (at least in the Queen of Sorcery), the Queen of Nyissa *Grul (deceased), an Eldrak *Naradas (deceased), a white-eyed Grolim sorceror who pretended to be Harakan the Dagashi; Ulfgar, High Priest of the Bear Cult and the wizard-advisor Erezel for Oldorin, king of Perivor. Zandramas' right hand. *Chabat (deceased), a Grolim priestess who practiced witchcraft/raising of demons *Nahaz, a Demon Lord *Mordja, a Demon Lord *The King of Hell Royalty (during the Belgariad/Malloreon) *Drosta lek Thun, King of Gar og Nadrak. *Gethel (deceased), King of Mishrak ac Thull. *Nathel, King of the Thulls/Mishrak ac Thull. *Gorim, Leader of the Ulgos. His name belongs only to his office; he has no personal name. *Oldorin, King of Perivor *Xantha, Queen of the Dryads Disciples of Aldur *Beldin, the Dwarf. Ethnicity unknown because of his extreme deformities. *Belgarath, the "The Ancient and Beloved". First disciple of Aldur. Father of Polgara. *Belkira, an Alorn shepherd. Twin of Beltira. *Beltira, an Alorn shepherd. Twin of Belkira. *Belzedar, the Apostate. Originally one of Aldur's disciples, but later turned sides and became a disciple of Torak. *Belmakor, (deceased) the Melcene. *Belsambar, (deceased) the Angarak. *Beldurnik, the "The Man with Two Lives". He is taken as a disciple in The Malloreon. Husband of Polgara. *Belgarion, The Child of Light. Special status in ranks of disciples. Grand-son of Belgarath and Great-nephew of Polgara. *Polgara, "Beloved Daughter". Daughter of Belgarath and Poledra and aunt of Garion. Special status in ranks of disciples. *Poledra, "The Woman Who Watches". Wife of Belgarath and Mother of Polgara. Special status in ranks of disciples. Deities Main article: Deities in the "Garion" novels Other Minor and Supporting Characters Sendarians: *Doroon (deceased), a childhood friend of Garion's. *Rendorig, an Arendish childhood friend of Garion's. *Zubrette, a petite wily blonde Sendarian girl who was a childhood friend of Garion's and Garion's first "love". *Faldor, a Sendarian farmer and farm-owner *Eilbrig, Faldor's son-in-law *Anhelda, Faldor's only daughter *Brendig, first a captain who is sent to find Belgarath (Pawn of Prophecy) and later a colonel in the Battle of Thull Mardu and then finally a general for the Siege of Rheon. *Count Nilden - King Fulrach's chief butler *Earl of Seline, a Sendarian nobleman and advisor to King Fulrach. *Nala, the old cook at Faldor's Farm who retired to make way for Polgara to take over as head cook *Lammer *Detton Chereks: *Greldik, a Cherek ship captain and sailor, one of the finest seamen in all of Cherek. *Lady Merel, Barak's wife. *Terzie, daughter of Lord Barak and Lady Merel *Gundred, daughter of Lord Barak and Lady Merel *Unrak, son of Lord Barak and Lady Merel *Elteg, Cherek sailor *Grodeg, the High Priest of Belar and the Bear Cult *Martje, a formerly blind witch and seer Arends: *Baron Oltorain, a Mimbrate Arendish nobleman, brother of Ariana. *Count Reldegen, Lelldorin's uncle. *Torasin (deceased), Lelldorin's cousin, an Asturian *Baron of Vo Ebor (deceased), Mandorallen's mentor. Husband of Nerina. *Sir Beridel - son of Sir Andorig *Nerina, formerly the wife of the Baron of Vo Ebor; later the wife of Mandorallen Tolnedrans: *Count Dravor - a Tolnedran minor noble who has been drugged into working for the Nyissan Y'diss *Lord Morin, Ran Borune XXIII's chamberlain *the courtesan Bethra (deceased) *Jeebers, Ce'Nedra's tutor turned university librarian. *Kador (deceased), the head of the Vordue family and the Grand Duke of Tol Vordue, captured for treason. *Zereel, the court wizard *Haldor, a Tolnedra merchant, a member of the Council of Advisors *Radan (deceased), a Tolnedra merchant, a member of the Council of Advisors *Reldo, a Tolnedran thug and gold-digger in the District of the Marags *Grand Merchant Kalvor of Tol Horb *Colonel Albor, the Horbite commander of the Eighty-Third Legion -- primarily a ceremonial unit with its barracks inside the imperial palace at Tol Honeth *Count Valgon, Ambassador to the Rivan Court *Count Melgon, Ambassador to Nyissa *Count Brador, Ambassador to Sendaria *Count Ergon or Elgon, a Honethite noble who had planned to murder Varana's son *Baron Kelbor (deceased), a Honethite noble who had planned to murder Varana's son and gave orders for the killing of Bethra *Grand Duke Noragon of the House of Honeth (deceased) Dryads: *Xantha, Queen of the Dryads. *Xera, Ce'Nedra's Dryad cousin. *X'bel, tawny haired Dryad who points a bow at Garion Nyissans: *Issus, an assassin and mercenary Drasnians: * Javelin, Margrave Khendon, the Drasnian head of intelligence; Uncle to Liselle * Droblek, official of the Drasnian Port Authority at Sthiss Tor in Nyissa (sometimes assumed "ambassador" or "representative"?) * Kheran, a scruffy intelligence agent living in the District of the Marags * Vordai (deceased), "Witch of the Fens" * Mulger, a trade merchant who went to Gar og Nadrak * Geldahar, a fat cross-eyed fur dealer in Boktor * Prince Khaldon, ambassador to Tolnedra * Count Kharel, a senior member of the intelligence service Angaraks and Malloreans: *Yarblek, a Nadrak merchant and mercenary, who became among the richest men in the world after partnering with Silk. One of the first Angarak allies of Belgarion and the West. *Grashor, a Nadrak in Kotu, Drasnia who dealt with the late Earl of Jarvik and introduced him to Asharak *Tarlek (deceased), a huge, fat Nadrak living in the District of the Marags who threatened Brill but was killed by him *Besher and Varn - Nadrak gold-hunters *Tashor - an old Nadrak trapper who first owned Vella *Vella, a spirited Nadrak woman *Tekk (deceased), a younger Nadrak trapper who owned Vella briefly *Tajak, a Dagashi who brings the party to Jaharb at Mount Kahsha *Jaharb, Chief Elder of the Dagashi *Prala, Queen of Cthol Murgos (formerly a princess of the House of Cthan) *Lady Tamazin, wife of the late Taur Urgas and father to Urgit *Lord Oskatat, seneschal of the late Taur Urgas and then to Urgit *General Kradak, a Murgo general *Vard, a seer/mystic and leader at the Isle of Verkat *Onatel of Verkat, a seeress who guides them into the forests of the southern Isle of Verkat *the Deranged Hermit of the Isle of Verkat *Brek, a soldier in the Mallorean army who found Garion and his party on the Isle of Verkat *Gart, a fisherman of the Isle of Verkat *Brador, Chief of Intelligence (Chief of the Bureau of Internal Affairs); Melcene official *Andel, a Dalasian healer/mystic and physician for Zakath *Onatel of Kell, a young Dalasian lady who befriended Velvet and Ce'Nedra *Dallan, a Dalasian mystic *Dolmar (deceased), Kheldar's factor in Mal Zeth; a Melcene *Balsca (deceased), a sailor who brings the plague to Mal Zeth *Atesca, Melcene General in Zakath's army; later, Commander-in-Chief of the armies of Mallorea *Captain Rakos of Silk's (and Yarblek's) private army *Kasvor - Kheldar's factor in Jarot, Celanta; a Melcene *Baron Vasca - Chief of the Bureau of Commerce *Captain Kadian, who transported Zandramas' party from Melcena to a beach south of Selda in Pendane *Nabros, a Melcene with the Bureau of roads in Peldane *Vurk, a deserter in the Royal Army of Peldane who planned with his corporal to check out the weather in Gandahar *Vetter, Silk's (and Yarblek's) factor in Melcena, formerly a secret policeman for Brador *Viscount Esca, a senior member of the Melcene Consortium *Rolla, an officer of Brador's secret police in Melcena *Senji, the club-footed one, a sorceror and professor in the School of Alchemy at the University of Melcena *Burk, a Dalasian shepherd, who welcomes the party of Light to Kell *Zelmit, the Nadrak factor for Silk and Yarblek in Yar Nadrak *Astellig, Sir - a knight of Perivor *Captain Kresca Grolims: *Urtag, archpriest of Camat *Agachak (deceased), Dread Hierarch of Rak Urga and Cthol Murgos *Sorchak (deceased), Grolim Priest of the Green, killed by Zith *Morgat, the Hierarch of Rak Cthan *Pelath - former Grolim who becomes first disciple of Eriond Non-humanoid: *Zith, Sadi's pet snake *Ezahh, a green snake in the service of Salmissra, Zith's mate *Maas (deceased), a snake in the service of Salmissra *Noble, Ce'Nedra's placid to lazy horse *Chretienne, Garion's warhorse, a gift from Zakath *Horse, a still-born colt that Garion resurrects and later becomes Eriond's mount *Tupik and Poppi - fenlings Category:Characters in the "Garion" novels References